Summer Festival
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Chapter 4 dari 4 UPDATE LAST CHAPTER!--- Pikiran Naruto teralih pada Sakura, Hinata jadi banyak bicara, Kenapa? Apakah Hinata cemburu? Lalu, Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Menerima atau menolak Gaara... Pairing : NaruHina & GaaSaku RnR *ngarep*
1. Malam Festival

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wai wai... ^^ aduh aduh fic pertama yang bikin capek hehehe... malum msh rookie ^^. Baru kali ini bikin cerita yang _rada_ romantis (biasanya bikin cerita ngaco hancur lebur) ato malah gak ada romantis-romantisnya hehehe...**

**Pairing : NaruHina & ShikaTema di Chapter ini**

**Selamat membaca RnR ~^-^~**

**XXX  
**

Malam ini akan ada festival musim panas di Konoha. Persiapan untuk festival telah dilakukan pada siang ini. Banyak penduduk yang melakukan persiapan dari pagi, namun hanya beberapa orang saja. Pada siang ini mereka akan melakukan pembenahan disana-sini, banyak barang yang harus diangkat keluar dan masuk. Tenda-tenda penjualan pun telah dipasang walau belum terisi apapun, hanya beberapa orang yang baru memasang tenda karena terlambat memesan tempat.

Di sebuah sudut tempat festival itu berlangsung, di sebuah kedai ramen. Disanalah ada seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang makan ramen dengan lahap.

"mmmm… enyakkk…" katanya dengan mulut penuh mi.

"Haha… dasar Naruto…habisakan dulu baru biacara" kata paman penjual mi.

Naruto mengangkat mangkoknya dan dengan sekali teguk, kuah mi pun ludes.

"Hah! Ramen ini memang paling enak didunia!" kata Naruto dengan puas.

"Naruto… diamlah sedikit aku tidak bisa menikmati makanan ini kalau kau terus ribut begitu!" Sakura ngomel sambil menyeruput kuah mi-nya yang belum habis.

"Ah! Sakura jangan protes begitu dong… aku kan hanya menikmatinya hehehe" Naruto cengengesan sambil membayar mi-nya.

"Huh! Kau itu ya… memang orangnya begitu!" kini Sakura telah menghabiskan ramennya dan mengambil dompetnya lalu membayar harga mi-nya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi untuk berputar-putar di area festival ini untuk melihat-lihat persiapan sebentar.

"Hey Naruto jangan usil ah!" kata Sakura yang melihat Naruto menarik-narik poster yang bergambar kodok disate.

"Iya iya Cuma iseng kok…" Naruto menghentikan keusilannya. Perlahan diperhatikan Sakura yang lebih banyak melamun daripada biasanya, "Sakura kenapa hari ini kau lesu begitu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hah… lesu? Nggak kok hanya sedikit capek karena misi kita yang terakhir kok, tenang aja tidak akan lama lagi juga aku akan lebih segar" kata Sakura.

"Oh kalau begitu baguslah… hehehe… aku sedikit khawatir tentang keadaanmu belakangan ini" Naruto berjalan ke depan Sakura lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh,"Tetaplah semangat aku yakin suatu saat 'dia' akan kembali" Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan di depan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, memandang punggung Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedih bercampur kesal. Lalu dia mempercepat langkahanya ke arah Naruto, dan menarik baju bagian belakangnya.

"Naruto…" Sakura berhenti sesaat setelah menarik bagian belakang baju Naruto.

"Hah? Ya ada apa Sakura?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu…"

"Naruto-kun!" suara seorang perempuan yang manis terdengar di depan mereka.

"Oh Hinata-chan, ada apa?" kata Naruto dengan wajah cerah.

"Anu… itu… nanti malam ada acara?" kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Ngg… sepertinya nggak ada juga selain mencuci bajuku… dan sepertinya aku nganggur malam ini hehehe…" Naruto cengengesan membayangkan cuciannya yang numpuk kayak gunung di kamarnya.

"Ka…kalau begitu nanti malam… anu…itu… aduh gimana yah ngomongnya… itu… anu…" wajah Hinata kini merah padam, keringat dingin bercucuran dengan pelan.

"Ayolah Hinata kau bisa mengatakannya dengan cepat… tak usah ragu ayo teruskan Hinata" batin Naruto yang sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata, tapi dia mau pura-pura gak tahu sampai Hinata sendiri yang bilang.

"Begini… kalau Naruto-kun mau…"

"Ehm… mau apa?"

"anu sebenarnya malam ini aku punya kupon ramen lalu aku kepikiran sama Naruto…"

"Ya lalu…"

"Itu loh…itu mmm… mau gak?"

"Mau apa?"

"Makan berdua dengan…k..ku" kata Hinata hampir tidak terdengar.

"Oke jam 8 malam di kedai ramen, aku yang bayar minumannya hehehe… aku pasti datang… demi mi gratis" kata Naruto tapi dalam hati dia senang bukan main.

"Hehehe… pasti menyenangkan sekali yah…" Sakura yang terlupakan kini berada diantara mereka berdua,"Hohohoho… pasangan yang satu ini lambat sekali yah! Gak ada kemajuan" Sakura cekikikan dalam hatinya.

"Ehem ehem… taman di sana nanti malam pasti kosong, dan lampu-lampu juga redup, disana sunyi sekali… lalu ehem…ehem… kalau kalian sedang jalan-jalan dan sampai di pintu masuknya pasti asik yah ehem ehem" Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh coba aku bawa kamera… pasti lucu kalau aku ambil foto wajah mereka yang kalap tadi…" Sakura diam sebentar lalu,"Hahahahahahahahaha… haduh haduh… Naruto emang nggak ketulungan deh… masa harus aku juga yang merekomendasikan tempat yang cocok untuk berdua-duaan payah! dasar payah! Memang kalau dibandingkan dengan Sas…" Sakura berhenti, hampir saja dia mengucapkan kata itu tanpa sengaja, terdiam sebentar berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Lalu berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yang payah itu ternyata memang aku yah" Sakura berjalan dengan lesu, matahari kini mulai tenggelam menyisakan sedikit cahaha oranye yang menggantung dan kemudian tertelan kegelapan.

***

Malam tiba dengan cepat, suasana musim panas terasa sekali, dengan kedai-kedai yang berwarna kuning jingga, lampion-lampion yang memancarakan cayaha kekuningan. Dan dengan latar belakang gunung tempat pahatan wajah Hokage yang ikut menguning terkena cahaya dari festival. Desa Konoha terlihat berwarna kuning jingga jika dilihat dari atas udara. Udara musim panas yang agak tinggi tidak menyurutkan niat panduduk untuk menghampiri festival yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali. Dengan berbondong-bondong mereka berjalan ke tempat itu.

Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah, dia memakai yukata berwarna biru tua dengan geta yang kelihatan tua. Naruto tak bisa berhenti bergerak, sekali-kali dia duduk dan kemudian berdiri lagi memandangi jalanan mencari seseorang.

"Sabarlah… lagian sekarang kan baru jam setengah delapan! Huh tadi aja sok ja'im di depan Hinata, padahal kamu yang paling ngarep sama ajakan ini hahaha dasar cowok payah!" Sakura berkata dengan lancar dan kata-kata itu dengan lancar pula menusuk harga diri Naruto sampai berkeping-keping.

Malam ini sakura tidak memakai kimono, hanya pakaian biasa yang sering dipakainya untuk menjalankan misi.

"Sa…Sakura… kejam sekali sih" kata Naruto yang tertunduk lesu di tanah.

"Hehehe… asik juga nih ngejahilin ni anak" batin Sakura.

"Huh… nanti emanganya kamu bisa bersikap sok cool kalau melihat Hinata pakai kimono cantik?" kata Sakura yang memulai menyerang Naruto.

"Ha…haha… memangnya aku sok cool? Aku gak ngerasa kayak gitu kok" kata Naruto yang mulai keringatan.

"Hmm… masak sih, nanti kalau sok cool nggak bisa pegangan tangan loh…"

"Hahaha… memangnya aku kelihatan mengharapkan pegangan tangan?" Naruto makin tersudut.

"Oh iya juga yah kamu nggak ngincar pegangan tangan tapi ngincar… hehehe… ngincar CIUMAN ya kan?"

"Hah? Ci…cium..an?" ketahuan lah isi hati Naruto.

"Iya C-I-U-M-A-N aka KISSING yang pasti sangat mendebarkan ya kan… seperti yang ada dalam pikiran kotormu itu hahahaha…" Sakura merasa sangat puas ngejahilin naruto dengan kata-katanya. Naruto diam berkeringat dengan wajah merah padam.

"Nggak kok biasa aja tuh" kata Naruto mau mengelak lagi.

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…"

"HINATAAAA!!!" Naruto menjerit kencang gara-gara kaget Hinata tiba-tiba ada di belakang. Ketahuan banget sih… dasar ngarep.

"Selamat malam Hinata-chan" kata Sakura. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar lalu,"Ah iya aku lupa ada janji dengan seseorang hehehe… maaf aku pergi dulu ya".

"Bagus Sakura pergilah jauh-jauh… hush…hush…" batin Naruto, namun sedikit berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Um… Naruto-kun, mau makan sekarang?" tanya Hinata .

"Ah iya… yuk kita ma…kan" kata-kata Naruto terputus-putus karena baru menyadari kalau Hinata malam ini sangat manis. Dengan kimono berwarna kekuningan dengan motif ikan mas koki dan daun berwarna kemerahan. Dan rambutnyapun tidak digerai tapi di ikat dengan pita-pita kecil berwarna merah.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Naruto ingin memulai penbicaraan, namun setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan di ujung bibirnya. Hampir lima menit mereka diam tanpa berbicara.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak berkedip melihat Hinata.

"A…tidak… kenapa… ah… kita makan aja yuk" kata Naruto lagi. "Aduh matanya… imut banget sih dia malam ini" batin Naruto yang kemudian berwajah merah sambil gemetaran.

Lalu mereka makan dengan kupon punya Hinata, setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, mereka mulai makan dengan pelan. Naruto yang nggak konsen dengan makanannya terus curi-curi pandang ke Hinata, tapi bukan hanya Naruto saja yang curi-curi pandang, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kadang-kadang pandangan mereka bertemu dan membuat mereka malu sendiri. Makan malam mereka dilalui dengan kesunyian yang mendebarkan. Lalu, setelah selesai makan, mereka lalu langsung pergi ke luar.

"Um… mau jalan kemana?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kemana aja deh… yang penting jalan hehehe…" wah Naruto gak kuat lihat senyuman Hinata yang natural itu. Uh rasanya tuh kayak disentrum, tapi sentruman yang menyenangkan.

"Ba…bagaimana kalau kesana"kata Naruto menunjuk ke toko topeng.

"Yuk"

"Tenanglah Naruto…. Tenang… jangan panik… kalau panik bisa rusak suasananya… tenang… tenanglah… tenang…"

"Yo, Naruto!" kata suara di belakanganya yang menepuk pundakanya.

"AAAA… TENANG! TENANG! JANGAN PANIK NARUTOOOOO!!!" Naruto menjerit sambil mengeluarkan yang dia pikirkan tadi.

"Hahaha… payah banget sih kamu, baru digituin aja udah kayak mau nangis begitu".

"Shi…ka…ma…RUUU!" Naruto langsung beranjak dari kejatuhannya, dan langsung memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan kesal dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Hehehe… Naruto-kun lucu banget" Hinata tertawa melihat kebodohan Naruto yang diketawain jadi tambah malu dan berkeringat dingin.

"Oh Hinata, lagi ngapain dengan si bodoh ini…" Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Lalu dia menepukkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya,"Oh… kalian lagi kencan yah… hahahaha… ternyata Naruto bisa juga yah nggak nyangka"

"Bu…bukan…bukan begitu…" Naruto kalap.

"I..iya.. nggak kok… bukan begitu" Hinata juga kalap.

"Iya…iya aku ngerti kok… iya… iya… jangan kalap dong" kata Shikamaru lagi.

"SIAPA YANG KALAP" Naruto dan Hinata berteriak dengan wajah sangat merah. Yang diteriakin melongo.

"La..lalu kamu sendiri lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah…biasalah tugas merepotkan, patroli untuk menjaga keamanan festival ini" kata Shikamaru dengan malas, tapi ada yang aneh dari nada biacarnya.

"Shikamaru? Kamu disitu?" suara perempuan terdengar dari belakang Shikamaru yang membuat Shikamaru kaget.

"Loh Temari? Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

Temari agak kaget melihat kedua orang itu lalu menjawab dengan cepat, "Oh, kami dari Suna sedang ada keperluan di Konoha, keperluan khusus yang memaksa Kazakage juga datang" kata Temari.

"Hm… kok pakai kimono yang bikin susah gerak dalam tugas Temari-sama?" tanya Hinata dengan nada polos.

Shikamaru dan Temari kaget.

"Hum… iya yah aneh nggak seperti biasanya, lagian pakai geta yang tingginya segitu bisa kepeleset kalau lompat di pohon, kimono yang bikin susah gerak, lalu rambut yang dikuncir rumit itu, biasanya orang dandan begini buat…" Naruto berhenti bicara dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

TING!

Ilham datang ke benak Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh eh Hinata pernah nggak kamu, ini misalnya loh, kamu melalaikan tugas demi urusan pribadi" tanya Naruto sambil membelakangi Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya nggak pernah deh… lagian siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hinata dengan penekanan yang aneh.

Wajah Temari dan Shikamaru memerah.

"Sepertinya ada nih… orang yang kita kenal… hum siapa yah… aku lupa namanya"

"Apa kah dia seorang Jounin?" tanya Hinata yang kini mulai mengeluarkan aura usil yang aneh.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Lalu apakah dia berkuncir?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Hehehehe… lucu ya kalau kita bisa ketemu orang itu disini, tapi itu nggak mungkin kan hehehe" Hinata (yang kini udah mulai Ooc dari sifat aslinya) , tersenym sinis kemudian mengarahkan pandangan nya ke dua orang yang lagi keringatan di belakang mereka.

"Oh iya Shikamaru-**sama**… bagaimana pendapatmu yang juga jounin tentang masalah ini hem?" kata Naruto yang memandang dengan ¾ mata yang tertutup, dan menambahkan tekanan pada kata –sama.

"Eh…eh kenapa tanya aku" Shikamaru makin aneh dengan keringat mengucur perlahan, padahal malam ini gak panas-panas amat.

"Uhum… lalu… Temari-sama, benarkah bisa melompat pakai kostum begitu?" tanya Hinata yang juga memandangnya dengan usil.

"Te…tentu saja bisa! Nih lihat!" kemudian Temari mengambil ancang-ancang dan bebrapa detik kemudian dia melompat salto 360 derajat dan mendarat perlahan, tapi geta yang dipakainya terlalu tinggi sehingga dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aduh! Ah maaf Shikamaru" Kata Temari yang kedua tangannya ditahan Shikamaru, hampir kelihatan seperti dipeluk.

"Ah… perempuan memang selalu menyusahkan… kenapa sih kamu selalu begini" kata Shikamaru.

"Selalu?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudmu… kalian sering ketemu yah… wah dimana dimana, atau jangan-jangan pas lagi tugas diam-diam… ih ternyata…" Naruto kini makin gencar menyerang.

"KA…KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!!" Shikamaru dan Temari berdalih, namun tidak ada efeknya… sudah terlambat kalau baru berdalih sekarang. Keadaan berbalik, kini Shikatema yang jadi bulan-bulanan.

"Ehem kau masih ingat Hinata…"

"Ingat apa Naruto-kun?"

"Itu tuh taman yang 'itu'"

"Oh… taman yang 'itu'"

Lalu wajah keduanya mendadak memancarkan aura keusilan tingkat tinggi.

"Eh Shikamaru, lihat tuh taman yang di sebelah sana Ehem ehem… taman di sana malam ini pasti sunyi sekali yah, iya kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"He eh, pasti bagus buat _patroli_ ya kan, apalagi jarang yang lewat karena banyak yang lagi di festival" jawab Hinata dengan lancar.

"Iya yah lampu penerangan juga redup, lalu ehem ehem bukannya di sanalah tempat _patroli _yang asik, bukan begitu Shikamaru-_sama_" Naruto tak mau memberi Shikamaru celah untuk mengelak.

"Tempat yang sempurna bukan begitu Shikamaru-kun, Temari-sama? Untuk _patroli_ berdua… tanpa ada yang tahu dan melihat kalian _patroli_" Hinata (yang sekarang makin OOC) tersenym sinis.

"A..apa apan sih? Kalian ini dasar!" Temari sudah merasa sangat malu.

"Kuhajar kau Naruto!"

"Ih takut… Hinata kabur yuk" lalu Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu kabur secepat kilat. "Hei kalian kalau kencan jangan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi yah hahahaha" Naruto lari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak Hinata tertawa namun masih dapat terkendali tidak seperti Naruto. Mereka berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang masih terdiam membisu.

"Hah… dasar merepotkan saja si Naruto itu" kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Um… mau kesana?" Tanya Temari.

"Kesana mana?" Shikamaru balik nanya.

Temari menunjuk ke arah taman yang dibilang Naruto tadi,"Kesana mau?"

Shikamaru terdiam, lalu tanpa memandang Temari dia menjawab.

"I…ya sudah… kalau kau memaksa" kata Shikamaru dengan terbata.

"Hehe…" temari tertawa sambil menggandeng Shikamaru.

"Dasar perempuan ini… membuat aku jadi salah tingkah… awas yah nanti kubalas kau… hehehe" batin Shikamaru senang.

**XXX**

**Idihh… Temari kok jadi rada nakal gini yh hehehe… lagian Shikamaru juga kayaknya rada OOC yah… Membuat karakter Hinata yang rada usil lumayan seru juga**

**Hmmm Romancenya gak kerasa yah hehehe.... saya akan berusaha di chapter berikunya ^^**

**mohon reviwnya yah hehehe… (hal yang paling penting wkwkwkw)  
**


	2. Heartdumping

**Wai wai ^^**

**Lam kenal saya Author baru yang masih rookie hehehe...**

**kali ini ceritanya kebanyakan Naruhina, RnR pweeeassee ^^**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**XXX  
**

Sakura memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar kekungingan tersamar oleh cahaya-cahaya lampion yang berpendar kekuningan dengan redup. Atap-atap rumah penduduk Konoha pun ikut berpendar terkena sumber sinar kekuningan yang berasal dari festival musim panas yang sedang berlangsung. Dia kini masih berada dia area festival, berputar-putar tempat ini beberapa kali, menyicipi makanan yang dijual disini secara bergiliran. Lalu sudah main beberapa perhainan yang tidak satupun dimenangkannya, dan di tepat penjualanan ikam mas pu dia hanya dapat satu ikan dari 20 jaring yang dibelinya. Lalu dia pergi sambil memegang plastik berisi air yang ada ikan mas nya.

"Eh Sakura? Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" seorang Perempuan dengan kimono ungu berjalan kearah Sakura dengan aneh, soalanya kimononya terlalu sempit. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang menutupi mata kanannya kini diikat sesamping sehingga matanya yang hijau dua-duanya terlihat.

"Oh Ino, aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar buat melemaskan kakiku yang dari tadi pegal-pegal gara-gara nemenein Naruto" Sakura berkata dengan tertawa, tangan kiri yang memegang bungkus ikan mas terguncang-guncang.

"Hm tadi kulihat Naruto jalan dengan Hinata yah? Wah hebat juga dia bisa ngajak Hinata jalan, padahal dia kan parah soal begitu" Ino mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, kemudian menarik jepit rambut yang menyangga rambutnya agar tidak menutupi mata kanannya.

"Hahaha… dia memang begitu, tapi soal yang mengajak jalan tuh Hinata duluan yang mengajak hehehe… Hinata sekarang lebih berani yah?" Sakura geli mengingat Hinata yang dulu, pemalu dan pendiam sekarang bisa mengajak Naruto yang tukang ribut dan bodoh.

"Karakter mereka bertolak belakang sekali sih" Kata Ino.

"Tapi bukannya itulah yang menyebabkan mereka cocok?" tanya Sakura yang geli sendiri.

"Iya… iya orang bodoh harus ditangani orang pintar, dan orang yang pemalu harus ditangani dengan orang yang periang, hmm… benar sekali mereka cocok… tapi tak dapat kubayangkan mereka akan mesra-mesraan… hahaha… membayangkannya saja bikin aku geli" Kata Ino yang kini terkikik membayangkan Naruto mengatakan hal-hal romantis dengan wajah cool.

"Hahaha… memang, memang begitulah adanya… hmm ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian malam ini?" tanya Sakura. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sekali lagi untuk memutari area ini.

"Iya mau gimana lagi, Shikamaru bilang dia ada tugas patroli, tapi aku yakin dia ada janji sama si kuncir empat" Ino mengeluh dengan tidak puas. Dia melirik sebentar ke kios bunganya yang sedang dijaga oleh orang tuanya. Lalu cepat-cepat menghindari dari tatapan orang tuanya. Saolnya dia bolos jaga stand.

"Maksudmu Temari?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung dibenarkan oleh anggukan Ino.

"Lalu Choji juga nggak bisa pergi kata ayahnya dia diare gara-gara makan buah kebanyakan… bayangkan buah yang dimakannya asem semua… sebanyak 10 Kg bayangkan 10 Kg!" dengus Ino dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi memang itulah salah satu kelebihan Choji, selain…" Sakura menoleh kekiri dan kekanan setelah yakin sudah aman dia mengatakan kalimat tabu Choji,"…selain kelebihan beban".

"Hahaha… itu benar juga, tapi Choji orang baik kok, dia sangat pengertian daripada yang kau duga" kata Ino dengan senyum manis.

"Iya memang dia orang baik… banyak orang baik di Konoha ini yah" Kata Sakura yang sekarang memandang jauh ke depan dengan nada rendah.

Ino melihat ekspresi Sakura yang aneh, namun pura-pura tidak tahu. Lalu mereka berhenti di stand permainan, lempar hadiah, tapi langsung ditolak oleh penjaga stand dengan mengacungkan papan peringatan "TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN BAGI NINJA" seperti sedang mengacungkan pedang. Mereka pergi dari stand itu sambil cekikikan dan mengata-ngatai penjaga stand itu mirip dengan artis pelawak yang ngetop di Konoha. Mereka kemudian singgah di stand gulali, lalu membeli dua buah permen kapas lalu mereka pergi lagi sambil terus mengobrol yang berbuntut menjadi gosip. Ngegosipin si anu lah terus berbutut ke cerita yang semakin pelik tentang sengketa warisan keluarga anu dengan keluarga anu. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui kalau cerita yang mereka bilang itu terlalu mengada-ada, cuma fantasi mereka saja, fantasi ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang usil.

"Hahaha… aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kita sudah tua nanti, apa kita akan jadi biang gosip terkenal di Konoha… hahaha membayangkannya saja aku tidak kuat" kata Ino yang memegang perutnya karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Iya... hahaha… apalagi nanti banyak nama-nama panggilan untuk kita, seperti Sakura si Mata Elang atau Ino si Kuping Lebar" Sakura tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

"Eh kok nama julukanmu lebih keren daripada aku" Ino mendumel walau masih tertlihat akan tertawa.

"lah itu kan sudah jelas kalau aku lebih hebat daripada kamu"

"Hooo… si dada papan ini berani menantangku hemmm…" Ino kini memasang tampang menantang dengan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman licik.

"Tentu saja berani, aku kan punya dua mata sedangkan kau Cuma ada satu hehehe…" Sakura membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih licik.

"Ho… jadi geto!" kata Ino dengan goyangan yang konyol.

"Ya eyalah masa ya eya dong" kata Sakura dengan goyangan yang tak kalah hebohnya.

Mereka diam sambil menatap lawan biacaranya, lalu…

"Huahahahahahahahaha…." Mereka berdua tertawa lagi dengan tingkah mereka yang sangat konyol, saking tidak kuat gara-gara efek guyonannya, mereka sampai menangis dan membungkuk memegangi perut yang kesakitan gara-gara kebanyakan kontraksi.

"Mhahaha… aduh mama tolong aku gak kuattt" kata Ino yang sesak gara-gara ketawa pakai kimono ketat.

"Muh…huhu… parah…parah…hahaha…" Sakura sampai nangis-nangis.

Mereka terus tertawa sampai akhirnya berhenti setelah beberapa menit. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempat stand takoyaki, memsan dua porsi, lalu berjalan lagi sambil makan takoyaki.

"Hufff…hufff… amm… khamu shudah thau khalau adha chowok yhang bharu dhatang… katanya dia ninja yang ditugaskan untuk bergabung dalam tim kalian" kata Ino yang megap-megap kepanasan makan takoyaki.

"Hmm… belum tahu tuh… orangnya kayak gimana… amm" Sakura melahap takoyakinya pelan-pelan sambil meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas.

"Hmm… orangnya lumayan ganteng" kata Ino dengan genit," Lalu kulitnya pucat banget, matanya hitam, cool, menurut rumor pintar menggambar… hmm… orangnya gimana yah… oh iya rada mirip sama Sas…suke" Ino kelepasan mengatakan kata terlarang itu, menatap Sakura yang berhenti mengunyah takoyaki.

Sakura menoleh ke Ino,"Aduh, takoyaki ini ada cabenya… pedas, pedas huh hah… minta air Ino… pedassss…. Cepat!!" Sakura bicara dengan suara keras.

"Iya.. sebentar… pak minta segelas… yak ini" Ino menyerahkan air minum dari kedai minuman ringan.

"Hah… pedasnya gila benerr…" Sakura mengipas-ngipas mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Haha… payah masak bisa dapat yang begituan" Ino mengembalikan gelas yang dipinjamnya tadi.

"Hahahaha…oh iya aku lupa guru Kakashi mau bicara denganku jam 10, aku pergi dulu yah" kata Sakura dengan senyum samar, lalu pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Ino yang berdiri disana memandang Sakura yang perlahan tak terlihat punggungnya menghilang di kerumunan lautan manusia.

"Padas huh? Alasan yang buruk sekali… disana tuh tempat takoyaki manis… hah… dasar kau Ino bodoh" lalu Ino pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan lalu…

"Aduh… maaf saya tadi tidak melihat jalan" Ino meminta maaf pada orang yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa saya juga sedang tidak konsentrasi" kata orang itu yang akhirnya membuat Ino kaget.

"Ka…Kazekage?" Ino tergagap dia jadi salah tingkah lalu menunduk minta maaf," Gomen…Gomen… Kazekage-sama, aduh saya tadi benar-benar sedang melamun hehehe…" Ino berusaha minta maaf tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti bukan minta maaf.

"Jangan dipikirkan, tidak masalah kok… ngomong-ngomong…" Gaara berhenti sesaat, terlihat ragu apakah kalimatanya terdengar wajar.

"Ya?" Ino memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Oh tidak aku hanya berpikir… tadi kamu jalan dengan seseorang bukan? Kalau tidak salah Sakura Haruno, benar tidak?" tanya Gaara.

"Um.. iya kenapa yah…" Ino memandang Gaara dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ah..tidak itu hanya… saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah merawat saya pada waktu setelah saya di tawan" Gaara berkata dengan nada datar tapi terdengar beberapa kata yang bergetar.

"Oh… tapi kenapa anda bisa sampai disini dan memakai Yukata ini?" tanya Ino.

"… Ini… Hokage yang mengusulkanku untuk memakai yukata warna merah ini, katanya cocok dengan warna rambutku…" kata Gaara dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa anda berjalan sendirian di sini tanpa ditemani Hokage, anda kan tamu undangan" Ino kini mulai bisa mengikuti tempo bicara orang ini.

"Oh itu, tadinya saya mau ditemani oleh Hokage, tapi beliau berhenti di kedai sake, yah mau bagaimana lagi walau saya Kazakage saya tetaplah seorang remaja" Gaara bicara sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Hoo… ternyata begitu" kata Ino,"Ihh Hokage memalukan" batin Ino.

"Lalu… kenapa anda bertanya tentang Sakura?" Tanya Ino untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itu… sebenarnya saya hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan dia… hanya itu" kata Gaara sambil melihat beberapa stand yang penuh pengunjung.

"Oh… kalau begitu… dia pasti sedang ada di jembatan di sana" Ino menunjukkan arah jembatan yang ada di arah timur dari tempat festival.

"Tidak sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu ingin bicara dengannya sekarang" kata Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya sudah bilang yah dia ada di jembatan, maaf Kazakage saya permisi" kata Ino yang membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

"Hmm… ternyata Sakura lihai juga.. bisa membuat si merah itu gugup seperti tadi…hihihi…" gumam Ino sambil berjalan terus.

***

"Hinata… Hinata lihat disana!" Naruto kini dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata tanpa rasa canggung menuju tempat penjual ikan mas. "Mau nangkap ikan?"

"Iya, Naruyo-kun pilih ikan yang mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah yang itu tuh yang warnanya oranye" kata Naruto yang kini memegang jaring kertas yang telah dibelinya. Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya mencoba menangkap ikan mas tapi gagal, kertasnya robek.

"Hihihi… robek tuh" kata Hinata sambil membeli satu jaring. Kemudian dia mencobanya dengan hati-hati dia mencelupkan jaringnya, lalu dengan cepat dia menangkap satu ikan mas. "Yak dapat" Hinata tersenyum puas dengan tangkapannya, Naruto tak mau kalah dibelinya beberapa jaring lagi namun gagal. Dan akhirnya pada tangkapan ke 15 dia berhasil menangkap satu ikan mas berwarna hitam.

"Hore berhasil!!" Kata Naruto kegirangan, Hinta Cuma senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Tapi kegembiraan Naruto sirna saat sadar dia harus mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak daripada Hinata walaupun mereka sama-sama menangkap satu ikan.

"Hah… rugi bandar…" kata Naruto lesu sambil menghembusakan napas putus asa.

"Hihihihihi… makanya dari tadi Naruto nggak menggunakan perasaan sih" kata Hinata.

"Wah… tumben kamu gak pake –kun, hehe… bagus juga… hehehe…" Naruto cengengesan sampai mau nabrak stand gulali.

"Ah…ti..tidak kok tadi saya lupa maaf Naruto-kun" kata Hinata salah tingkah.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, panggil Naruto juga boleh, lagian bukannya lebih enak panggil begitu, kedengaran lebih simpel dan setara…dan juga kedengaran… lucu" kata Naruto yang kini malu sendiri.

"Hahaha…apa-apaan sih aku ini…"kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Hinata tediam, lalu bicara,"Naruto…" katanya sambil memegang bagian belakang yukata Naruto.

"Hi…Hinata?" kini Naruto jadi susah bicara.

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat, lalu Hinata tersenyum dengan manis. Lalu berkata,"Boleh panggil Naruto saja? Kedengaran lebih akrab kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah…I…iya begitu juga boleh" Naruto yang kini wajahnya memerah hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

Mereka terdiam lalu mulai berjalan lagi, ikan emas yang mereka dapat bergoyang-goyang di plastiknya, ikan mas berwarna oranye dan hitam itu tampak sehat, berenang dengan cepat kesana kemari.

"Hachi…hachi" Hinata bersin karena udara mulai dingin.

"Wah kamu kedinginan yah, haduh gimana nih stand minuman udah jauh banget dibelakang" kata Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa kok lagian sekarang mulai hangat lagi" kata Hinata, walaupun badannya mulai bergetar.

"Ya sudah sini tanganmu" Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata, kemudian mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di sisi lain jalan, lalu pelan-pelan Naruto menggosok kedua tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Tangan dingin begini dibilang udah hangat, kalau mau bohong yang lebih meyakinkan dong hehehe" kata Naruto sambil tertawa sendiri.

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya tangan Naruto yang bergerak-gerak menghangatkan tangan Hinata,"Naruto… sudah cukup hangat nih…" kata Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi boleh kan" kata Naruto yang masih terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Tapi beneran udah hangat kok" kata Hinata.

"Bukan itu… aku hanya ingin begini… sebentar lagi boleh kan?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Ah… ka..kalau begitu sih…" Hinata tidak mampu meihat mata Naruto saking malunya.

Naruto berhenti menggosok tangan Hinata, tapi gengaman tangannya tidak dilepas. Kini mereka duduk dengan perasaan tak menentu, Naruto merasa jantungnya seperti membesar dan akan meloncat dari tenggorokan. Hinata yang tadi kedinginan sekarang malah kepanasan, mnegibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya. Mereka terdiam tak berkata apa-apa, walaupun Hinata dapat merasakan denyut nadi dari lengan Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Dia ingin melihat wajah Naruto saat ini, tapi terlalu malu.

"Hi..Hinata.."

"Ya…" Hinata mekirik sedikit ke Naruto

"Lihat sini sebentar deh…" Kata Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata memandang Naruto, jelas-jelas tergambar di wajah Naruto, semu merah itu yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, telinga mereka berdua rasanya panas sekali dan berdenyut sampai rasanya sakit, adrenalin yang memacu dengan cepat membuat wajah mereka semakin memerah. Entah siapa yang memulai dan mungkin juga sudah insting naluriah. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian perlahan semakin mendekat…sampai nafas mereka beradu di udara… mata mereka semakin menutup… hingga hampir terpejam… bibir mereka bergetar… nafas mereka bergemuruh… wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga…

Bersambung to chapter 3

Uh oh! Adegan terakhir bikin bingung soalnya saya belum punya pengalaman soal **cium** mencium (dilempar kompor) wkwkwk...

Hohoho... Sakura lom muncul-muncul juga yah... hmm di chapter 3 semuanya full cerita Sakura tapi dia sama siapa yah... masih rahasia (dikroyok gara2 sok rahasia)

Hmm... tapi semuanya berakhir di Chapter 4 sih... pendek banget yah ni Fanfic (maklum masih Rookie)

yak balas Ripiw ahhhh~~~

Re-L'Fujiki-chan : Sangkyu~~ ShikaTema emang pasangan lucu hehehe tapi mereka ga ada di chapter selanjut lanjutnya. Update bakal cepet soalne ni cerita udah wa ketik ampe tamat (dilempar galon) wkwkwk...

Yuusaki Kuchiki : Apdetnya cepet kok hehehe...


	3. Tears

Oh waw ^^ apdet lagi

**RNR yooo ~~~ **Di Chap ga da yang ripyu huhu.. jd sedih... (nggak ding hehehe)

RIpyu dong *maksa* hehehe

**Summary : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kemudian Hinata memandang Naruto, jelas-jelas tergambar di wajah Naruto semu merah itu yang tidak dapat disembunyikan nya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, telinga mereka berdua rasanya panas sekali dan berdenyut sampai rasanya sakit, adrenalin yang memacu dengan cepat membuat wajah mereka semakin memerah. Entah siapa yang memulai dan mungkin juga sudah insting naluriah. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian perlahan semakin mendekat…sampai nafas mereka beradu di udara… mata mereka semakin menutup… hingga hampir terpejam… bibir mereka bergetar… nafas mereka bergemuruh… wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga…

"Hai Naruto, Hinata!" Ino tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter dari mereka kemudian menghampiri mereka, namun Ino melihat wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk sambil membelakangi satu sama lainnya seperti sedang menyesalkan sesuatu.

"Gagal! Gagal! Gagal! Dasar Ino bodoh!!" Naruto mendumel dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa Ino-san datang sekarang sih padahal hampir…" Hinata pun membatin sama kesalnya.

"Hei-hei… kalian kenapa… langsung diam setelah aku datang" kata Ino sebal

"He..hei yang sebal tuh mestinya aku!" kata Naruto menghampiri Ino dengan berbisik.

"Hahaha… makanya kamu tuh jangan sok ja'im, orang kayak kamu tuh nggak pantes sok cool, apa lagi dengan sikap begitu mana bisa dapat cuiman dari Hinata" kata Ino sambil berbisik pula.

"Uhhh tadi hampir tahu! Hampir!" kata Naruto yang seperti mau menangis.

Ino memandang Hinata kemudian Naruto lalu, cengengesan sendiri, kemudian berbisik," Gomen gomen… hehehe… ya sudah kalau begitu maaf deh" setalah beberapa saat emosi keduanya reda, kemudian Ino mulai bicara lagi.

"Ha… tahu gak sih ternyata tadi aku lihat Kazekage" kata Ino memulai percakapan.

"Oh ya? Diamana ketemunya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Di sana kira-kira lima menit yang lalu" kata Ino menunjuk ke arah stand yang agak jauh di sebelah Timur.

"Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati festival pasti bersama Hokage" kata Hinata.

"Tidak dia berjalan sendirian, hah Hokage memalukan dia tadi meninggalkan Kazekage berjalan sendirian dan minum sake…memalukan amat sih" kata Ino sambil menghela napas.

"Waduh dasar si Nenek, sudah tua tetap saja minum…hah…" kata Naruto.

"Dan yang lebih parah…" kata Ino terputus sebentar.

"Hah?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah… aku memang bodoh… tadi tidak sengaja mengucap nama Sasuke di depan Sakura" kata Ino sambil menghela napas lagi.

Sekarang giliran Ino yang terdiam, pikirannya melayang jauh dan menyesali perkataannya pada Sakura.

"Hah…" Ino kini terdengar selalu menghela napas. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah…" kemudian setelah lumayan jauh Ino berbalik,"Maaf menggangu saat-saat kemesraan kalian yah" kemudian Ino berlari sebelum dilempar geta sama Naruto.

"Hihihi… mereka lucu banget sih… yah tapi mereka berduaan… sedangkan aku… bisa-bisa jadi perawan tua nih" kata Ino sambil berjalan dengan menghela napas.

***

Sakura memandangi aliran air yang biru gelap kekuningan, aliran air yang sama saat terakhir kali dia menunggu Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, aliaran air yang sama pula yang menjadi saksi kesedihannya setiap hari pada saat itu, juga tempat dia selalu melamun memandang bayangannya sendiri. Kini hal yang sama terjadi, Sakura memandangi bayangannya yang terkena cahaya lampion, menguning mengalir perlahan dengan membawa beberapa daun yang gugur. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke bulan purnama yang bersinar terang tanpa gangguan awan mendung. "Cerah sekali, apakah Sasuke juga melihat bulan yang sama saat ini?" Sakura membatin sendiri sambil memandangi Bulan yang kelihatan pucat.

"Memandangi bulan apakah sangat menarik?" tanya seseorang disamping Sakura.

Sakura kaget, kemudian sadar dari lamunananya dan menatap orang yang bicara.

"Gaar.. maksud saya Kazekage… sedang apa disni?" pertanyaan spontan Sakura keluar begitu saja tanpa memikirkan pertanyaan ini sopan atau tidak.

"Ah.. hanya undangan biasa dari Hokage untuk mempererat persahabatan dan aliansi antara Suna dan Konoha tidak ada yang khusus" kata Gaara yang kini gaya bicaranya seperti kepala negara sungguhan.

"Oh… begitu yah… wah pasti menyenangkan sekali… tapi kenapa anda sendirian mana Hokage?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah dia ada urusan sedikit di tempat minum, anda mengerti maksud saya?" kata Gaara dengan nada biasa walaupun terdengar ingin tertawa.

"Oh ya saya mengeri" kata Sakura,"Aduh kenapa sih kebiasaan minum Hokage tidak bisa dihentikan? Mana ada tamu penting begini" Sakura membatin tentang kelakuan gurunya yang udah nggak ketulungan lagi.

"Anda pasti kesal yah ditinggal begitu, maafkan Hokage, sikapnya berubah kalau sudah diajak minum" kata Sakura yang menahan malu gara-gara kelaukan gurunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, malah saya bersyukur beliau pergi minum, sihingga saya bisa ada disini" kata Gaara kemudian.

Sakura terdiam berpikir sejenak,"Maksudnya anda?" katanya.

"Saya hanya senang bisa bicara dengan orang yang telah merawat saya pada saat saya disekap… jadi alangklah senangnya saya saat ini" kata Gaara.

"Wah itu bukan sepenuhnya usaha saya, anda harusnya berterima kasih pada nenek Chiyo… beliaulah yang sangat berjasa" Sakura teringat nenek Chiyo yang mengorbankan dirinya demi Kazekage.

"Ya dia orang yang hebat…" kata Gaara, kemudian bersandar di pembatas jembatan sambil melihat sungai.

Percakapan jadi canggung, mereka berdua terdiam, sama-sama melihat air sungai yang mengalir pelan, hingga ankhirnya Gaara yang memulai bicara.

"Wah aliran air disini tenang sekali yah… benar-benar pemandangan yang langka jika anda ada di Suna, yah anda tahu kan kalau disana hanya ada pasir-pasir-dan pasir" kata Gaara memandang Sakura kemudian memandang sungai lagi.

"Ya… memang indah… walaupun terasa menyakitkan kalau melihatnya…ah maksud saya tentu sangat indah jika melihatnya pada malam hari dan terasa menyakitkan kalau pada malam yang begini indah tidak bisa melihat pantulan bulan purnama dari sungai ini… ah anda paham maksud saya bukan?" kata Sakura dengan cepat.

"Ya saya paham sekali" kata Gaara dengan raut wajah tidak jelas antara mengeti dan tidak. "Perasaan manusia pastilah sangat rumit, saat dia sedang sedih dia dapat berbohong agar disekelilingnya tidak khawatir, saat dia marah dapat disembunyikan agar orang lain tidak tersinggung, dan saat kesal karena tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dia akan berusaha menyembunyikannya dan akan berusaha dengan kekuatannya sendiri sampai merasa getir sendiri… lalu pada saat manusia kesepian… dia akan datang ketempat yang mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya hingga dia akan memikirkannya sambil melamun dan menatap bayangan bulan purnama" Gaara bicara panjang sambil terus memperhatikan aliran sungai, pantulan bulan purnama bergerak-gerak terkena aliran yang tidak teratur namun sangat indah. Lalu menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Ah… tidak kok… maksud saya… anda…"

"Panggil Gaara saja… lebih baik jika begitu, lagipula sekarang saya bukan sebagai Kazekage, hanya remaja biasa yang sedang memandang bayangan bulan purnama…" kata Gaara dengan tetap memandang pantulan bulan purnama tanpa berkedip."Lalu bagaimana dengan anda Sakura Haruno, apakah saya boleh memanggil anda dengan Haruno? Atau mungkin anda lebih senang dipanggil Sakura?" beberapa helai daun sakura yang masih bertahan di musim panas jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus hingga melewati jembatan.

"Umm…itu terserah anda Kaze…"

"Gaara… lebih enak dipanggil begitu" kata Gaara yang kemudian memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh, ah tidak hanya perasaan Sakura saja, karena mata Gaara begitu banyak berkas hitam gara-gara kurang tidur jadi kelihatan menakutkan.

"Baiklah Gaara-sama… ah rasanya agak aneh memanggil nama anda langsung begini" kata Sakura yang kemudian menatap aliran air lagi.

"Aneh ya? Apakah aneh jika saya memanggil Sakura?" kata Gaara lagi.

"Hmm… iya aneh, hehe… soalnya kita tidak pernah bicara terlalu sering dulu, yang saya ingat hanya kejadian buruk tentang anda dulu … saya hampir mati kan waktu anda bertarung dengan Naruto…dan…dan…" Sakura sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan Sasuke Uciha" kata Gaara yang langsung berwajah aneh, antara kesal dan senang.

"Ya… Sasuke…" kata Sakura kemudian dia memandang air sungai itu lagi dengan perasaan hampa.

Mereka terdiam dalam kesenyapan yang dalam, sekali-kali hembusan angin menghembus dengan kencang, walaupun musim panas, tapi angin malam ini cukup dingin, namun Gaara merasa panas karena tidak biasa memakai yukata.

"Menurut saya yukata ini sama sekali tidak membuat saya nyaman, panas sekali memakainya… maaf Sakura saya hanya akan melepasnya sebentar" kemudian Gaara melepas yukatanya lalu dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan celana ¾ berwarna coklat,"Nah sekarang terasa lebih sejuk". Katanya, lalu dilihatanya Sakura yang memakai kostum yang salah pada hawa sedingin ini dengan baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek..

"Mungkin anda akan merasa lebih hangat memakai ini" kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan yukatanya ke Sakura.

"Ah ti..tidak usah… saya tidak mau merepotkan anda Kaz…maksud saya Gaara-sama saya benar-benar tidak apa-ap…" belum selesai Sakura bicara Gaara telah mendekat kearahnya, lalu dengan cepat oleh tangan kirinya, yukata itu di diletakkan dipunggung Sakura dan dengan tangan kanannya ditariknya lengan yukatanya, tapi posisi mereka jadi berhadap-hadapan sangat dekat, Gaara seperti sedang memeluk Sakura walaupun tidak sampai benar-benar menempel. Aroma tubuh Gaara tercium oleh Sakura, baru kali ini Sakura menyadari Gaara telah jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan membuatnya agak malu. Setelah beberapa detik, yukata itu berhasil di selipkan kedalam tangan sakura.

"Te…terima kasih… Gaara-sama maaf merepotkan" kata Sakura dengan terbata.

"Sama-sama, tidak merepotkan - sama sekali tidak merepotkan, saya senang kok melakukannya" kata Gaara yang kini tersenyum ke Sakura."Anda pasti cantik memakai kimono warna merah" kata Gaara dengan senyum.

"A..apa maksud anda… saya tidak mengerti…"kata Sakura yang sekarang mulai merasa malu.

"Apa yah…saya juga kurang mengerti tentang hal ini, hanya saja entah kenapa saya merasa sangat senang bisa melakukan ini, itu saja" kata Gaara.

"Oh…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi, memandangi pantulan bulan purnama yang terlihat semakin pudar karena banyak lampion yang sudah mati. Hanya suara jangkrik malam dan suara aliran air yang menjadi suara yang hidup saat itu.

"Sakura…"

"Ya…"

"Ah tidak…"

"Oh…"

Setelah beberapa kata yang keluar itu, mereka terdiam lagi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ada suara pengumuman lewat pengeras suara.

"Bersiaplah! Pertunjukkan kembang api akan segera dimulai! Perhatikan kaki anda saat melihat kembang api, jangan sampai anak anda kehilahangan anda, disarankan agar menonton kembang api sambil duduk. Kembang api akan di luncurkan dengan hitung mundur 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… dan…."

Suara kembang api pertama meluncur keluar dengan suara yang makin mengecil saat semakin tinggi dan DUAR! Meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan bercak-bercak cahaya warna warni yang sangat indah, kemudian disusul oleh kembang api yang lain lalu semakin banyak bunyi luncuran kembang api dan semaik ramai pula sorak sorai penonton yang terdengar dari jauh. Sakura menatap kembang api itu tanpa berkedip lalu tanpa disadarinya… aliran hangat mengalir dengan spontan di pipinya.

"Sakura… kau menangis?" Gaara kini kembali mengahadap Sakura yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

"Sa…saya tidak apa-apa… maaf saya besikap ane…h" entah sejak kapan Sakura baru sadar. Dekapan dipunggungnya… begitu kuat hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak namun terasa hangat, suara debaran jantung yang bukan miliknya ini terasa nyaman, suara getaran napas milik orang lain ini pun terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura. Aroma tuhuh Gaara yang khas membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu…

"Maaf G..Gaara-sama… bisakah anda lepaskan saya" kata Sakura yang kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gaara.

"Tidak kalau kamu menangis gara-gara Uchiha itu" kata Gaara kemudian tanpa mempertimbangkan kata-katanya akan sangat berbahaya.

Sakura yang merasa kesal dan marah melepaskan diri dengan kekuatannya yang besar membuat Gaara terlempar sampai menabrak penbatas jembatan.

"Saya peringatkan ini bukan urusan anda! Dan saya tidak mau anda menyebut-nyebut Sasuke seperti itu" kata Sakura.

Gaara bangkit kemudian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh,"Kau masih mau mengelak, kamu pasti sedang memikirakan dia sampai menangis seperti itu…" Gaara terlihat sangat kesal.

"Sudah saya katakan itu bukan urusan anda! Jangan campuri urusan orang lain seenaknya! Urusi saja urusan anda sendiri!" kini Sakura makin marah, sambil menangis dia teriak dengan wajah memerah.

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat brengsek ya kan… hah? Pasti dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya kan?"Gaara makin bertanya sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia pikirkan sebelumnya, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kesal pada orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchia.

"DIAMMMM!!!!" Sakura yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menampar Gaara dengan kekuatannya yang besar, Gaara tidak bergerak tetap pada posisinya semula.

Diam sejenak, hanya terdengar sorak sorai yang sayup dan suara kembang api yang masih beterbangan. Tangan Sakura masih menempel di wajah Gaara, Sakura masih memejamkan matanya dan saat matanya dibuka, Gaara diam saja dengan tangan Sakura masih menempel di wajahnya dan dari mulutnya mengalir darah segar. Sakura yang sadar sudah berlebihan merasa bersalah tapi tidak mau minta maaf.

"Apakah dia orang yang begitu penting?" kata Gaara.

"Kumohon hentikan" kata Sakura yang kini terduduk sambil menangis.

"Apakah dia orang yang sangat berarti?"

"Kumohon….jangan teruskan…"

"Apakah dia orang yang sangat kau sayangi?"

Sakura terdiam dalam kesunyian, kembang api telah berhenti, kesenyapan menjalar membuat perasaan tambah galau.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya?" kata Gaara kemudian Sakura menatapnya.

"IYA!!! MEMANGNYA KALAU IYA KENAPA?!!" Sakura berdiri kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat."AKU MEMANG BODOH! AKU TAHU ITU! MENUNGGU ORANG YANG TIDAK KUNJUNG DATANG! MENGHARAP SESUATU YANG PERCUMA! MENGHAYAL TERUS! YA AKU MEMANG BODOH! PUAS!" Sakura berteriak sampai urat di lehernya berdenyut –denyut. Napasnya turun naik tidak teratur membuatnya sangat aneh, marah sambil menangis.

Gaara terdiam manatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh sedih campur kesal.

Cemburu.

Namun Gaara kemudian bicara perlahan."Keluarkanlah semuanya… jangan pendam sendirian… kau tak akan kuat".

Sakura terdiam dan kemudaian memandang Gaara dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Siapa sih kamu, sok mau tau urusan orang, dasar muka aja kayak remaja kalem, tapi orangnya sok perhatian… dasar- emangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa sih… dasar…dasar…dasar…" batin Sakura. "Tapi… tapi…" Sakura membatin sambil menatap Gaara yang bibirnya berdarah, menatapnya dengan lurus, kilatan di matanya yang mulai terlihat, membuat matanya mengalirkan air yang deras.

"Kau tak akan kuat sendirian…"kata Gaara yang memandanganya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Huhuhu… HUAAAA!" Sakura kemudian melompat memeluk Gaara yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Sasuke Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Huhuhu….Dia tidak punya perasaan! Tega! Dingin! Otak Udang! Lebih bodoh dari Naruto! Lebih …lebih… huhuhu…. Dasar manusia dingin… dasar tidak punya perasaan… dasar Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" Sakura terus menangis di pelukan Gaara, sampai air matanya membasahi yukata pemberian Gaara, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu Sakura makin memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Ya… dia memang sangat hebat… aku yakin kau paling tahu tentang dirinya" kata Gaara perlahan entah dorongan dari mana, dipeluknya juga Sakura dengan erat sambil memelai rambutnya.

Malam ini membuat Sakura menumpahkan kekesalannya tanpa ragu pada Gaara yang baru setengah jam yang lalu menyapanya… yang baru dikenalnya… yang ternyata sangat baik, dan kekesalannya dihabiskan semuanya sampai tuntas. Kini bukan suara aliran air dan suara jangkrik yang hidup malam itu, tapi suara tangisan sayup-sayup sakura di tengah jembatan. Bulan purnama yang pucat terhalang mendung sampai tak terlihat pantulannya di air.

* * *

Uhh... Gimana? Gimana? Aduhh Maap kalo GeJe hehehe...

Mohon ripyunya yahhhh ^^ soalne chap 2 ga da yang ripyu huhuhuhu *nangis bombay*

Ripyu lagi hehehe....


	4. End Of Festival

A-Anoo ini last chapternya Summer Festival hehehe... tolong baca yah ^^ *mohon ampe sujud2*

Chapter ini banyak NaruHina tapi GaaSaku nya ada juga sih... dikit...

Yo wes lah... bingung mau nulis pa lagi, bales ripyu ajah hehehe...

Nakamura Kumiko-chan: Okeh dah Update ^^ GaaSakunya kurang di sini hehehe...

Haruchi Nigiyama: Hehe.. iya udah apdet ^^ ini last chapter lohh ^^

Sessio Momo : Iya emang si Ino ganggu hehe... tapi di Chap ini ga ada gangguan ^^... Apdetan terakhir nih baca ya ^^

Re-L'Fujiki-chan : Iya nih ketik sampe tamat, soalnya gw suka bingung ngelanjutin kalo bikin cerita bersambung, makanya daripada bingung bikin aja sampe selesai wkwkwkw...

Dari pada lama2 mending langsung ajah dah...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summer Festival ^-^ Cerita Ane hehehe *narsis di lempar galon*  
**

Baca yahh ^^ n ripyuu *ngarep mode:ON*

* * *

**Beberapa saat sebelum kembang api diluncurkan**

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang kelihatan sedang melamun.

"Ah tidak kok… aku hanya sedang berpikir…" kata Naruto kemudian dia diam.

Suasana yang aneh menjalar disekitar Naruto dan Hinata. Pertama-tama mereka merasa senang sebelum Ino memberitahu kalau Sakura sedang sedih, dan kemudian Naruto pun jadi pendiam begini. Hinata memandang ikan masnya yang berwarna oranye dengan tatapan kosong, matanya yang berwarna lavender menatap Naruto yang masih melamun, lalu dia menatap ikan mas nya lagi. Suasana yang sama selkali tidak menyenangkan.

"Naruto lihat ini… ini… nih disini!" kata Hinata yang kemudian mengajaknya kembali ke stand topeng yang mereka kunjungi pertama kali tadi. Hinata mengambil satu topeng dan satu topeng lagi yang berukuran agak besar, lalu membayar uangnya dan kembali ke Naruto.

"Lihat! Topeng ini lucu banget yah… hehehe… nih buat kamu Naruto" kata Hinata,"Oh iya cepat pakai dong" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Melihat hal itu Naruto tersenyum juga dan memasangkan topengnya ke wajahnya.

"Aduh Hinata… aku salah memasangnya tolong benarkan dong" kata Naruto yang kini terjebak dalam topeng.

"Hahaha… Naruto ada-ada saja masak sama topeng begini bisa nyangkut sih hehehe…" Hinata tertawa sambil membenatkan topeng yang dipakai Naruto tadi.

"Huh Hinata jangan tertawa terus dong" kata Naruto yang malu.

"Hahaha… biarin" kata Hinata yang kini terus tersenyum senang, dan memasang topengnya tapi tidak menutupi wajahnya, hanya ¾ bagian wajah sebelah kiri yang tidak sampai menutup matanya. "Hm… begini lebih baik" kata Hinata.

"Ada apa nih Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Hinata dari belakang. "Kok jadi sedikit banyak bicara biasanya kamu diam-diam aja" kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan.

"Habisnya… Naruto kelihatan sedih… aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat Naruto sedih… hanya itu kok…"kemudian Hinata berbalik memandang Naruto."Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

"Ti…tidak… sungguh…" kata Naruto yang kemudian menghampiri Hinata,"Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kealanya,"Tidak… hanya saja aku tidak mau Naruto selalu berwajah sedih… hanya itu kok," kata Hinata mengulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Itu sama saja aku telah membuatmu khawatir… hah… ya sudah lah aku minta maaf kalau kamu tidak suka" kata Naruto yang kini merasa menyesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku" kata Hinata "ah sudahlah…" kemudian Hinata pergi duluan ke kerumunan yang sedang menunggu peluncuran kempang api.

"Hinata! Hinata! Yah dia sudah jauh" kata Nartuo yang kini makin serba salah,"Kenapa sih dia? Cewek kok susah dipahami" katanya kesal sambil ngeloyor pergi kebelakang berlawanan arah dengan Hinata."Aku pergi sebentar ah mau beli minuman" gumamnya.

Setelah sampa di kedai minuman, dia membeli teh hangat dua botol, kemudian melihat stand gulai, Naruto mampir disana membeli dua batang gula kapas lalu pergi dengan tangan penuh makanan. Naruto sulit sekali saat berjalan, apalagi banyak orang-orang menuju tempat peluncuran kembang api.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"Loh Ino? Kok kita ketemu lagi" kata Naruto sambil melihat Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hohohoho…Ino!… hebat kan bisa membuntuti kalian sampai sini…" kata Ino penuh bangga.

"Idih.. kayak nggak ada kerjaan yang lebih baik aja… atau kamu lagi senggang gara-gara nggak ada cowok yang ngajak kamu jalan iya kan hehehe…" kata Naruto dengan nada jahil.

"Ih… apa-apaan sih kamu, mau dibantu nggak?" kata Ino setengah marah.

"Iya….iya nih bantu dong aku nggak bisa jalan dengan baik kalau bawa barang begini banyak" kata Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan dua batang gula kapas.

"Huh iya sini gula kapasnya" kata Ino sambil mengambil gula kapas yang masih terpegang dengan erat di lengan Naruto.

"Makasih… aduh pegal" kata Naruto.

"Payah… masak begitu aja udah capek… cowok lemah" kata Ino dengan mata sinis.

"Wee… biar aja cowok lemah banyak yang suka, daripada cewek kuat dan jutek gak ada yang suka weee…" kata Naruto yang mulai menggoda Ino, dan sukses membuat Ino melotot.

"Huh! Cowok macam kamu tuh yang nggak bisa diharapkan!" kata Ino sambil terus berjalankan sambil mengacung-acungkan batang gula kapas seperti pemain anggar.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Makanya aku bilang bodoh… ini nih cowok yang gak bisa paham perasaan cewek" kata Ino yang kini melambai pada anak kecil yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hah?" Naruto benar-benar nggak ngerti arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Dasar lamban! Kau pikir kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi banyak bicara?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu karena aku yang lagi ngelamun" kata Naruto."Loh kok dia tahu Hinata jadi banyak bicara?" batin Naruto.

"Ahh jadi cowok kok bego-bego amat sih! Yang kamu lamunkan siapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Siapa? tentu saja Sakura… kau pasti tahu kan dan Hinata juga pasti…tahu…" kata Naruto yang kini sadar.

"Payah baru sadar sekarang…" Ino mendengus kesal, kemudian dia memberi Naruto kedua batang gula kapas yang tadi dan menendang pantatnya. "Sana pergi minta maaf sama Hinata, kalo perlu sujud-sujud deh yang penting minta maaf" kata Ino.

"Iya..iya bawel ah…" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi dengan langkah cepat,"Oh iya Ino… maksih…" kemudian Naruto berlari dengan bawaan yang banyak.

"Iya sama-sama…" kata Ino kemudian dia menatap Naruto yang lama-lama menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang," Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya gara-gara aku juga sih… biarlah yang penting semua bakal beres hehehe…" Ino kini pergi ke tempat panjualan gulali lalu membeli gulali paling manis, kemudian ngeloyior pergi gak tentu arah, malam yang panjang untuk jomlowati macam Ino.

Sementara itu, Naruto berlari dengan bawaannya yang banyak, mencari-cari Hinata, beberapa detik kemudian menemukan sosok berkimono warna kekuningan dan rambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat dengan pita merah kecil-kecil itu, duduk membelakangi Naruto dan kelihatan kesepian. Naruto menghela napas kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Nih… teh hangat mau minum?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E..eh Naruto bikin kaget aja… minum? Boleh.." kata Hinata yang mengambil botol berisi teh hangat.

"Umm… Hinata…"

"Ya"

"Begini… maaf yah…"

"Maaf kenapa Naruto"

"Soal tadi, aku tadi ngelamun kepikiran Sakura dan harusnya aku nggak boleh memikirkan Sakura pada saat seperti ini…" kata Naruto yang mencoba menatap Hinata, mencoba menatap mata lavender itu sekali lagi agar dia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Oh… itu… bukan kok… tidak apa-apa… tadi aku juga sudah berpikir… sikapku emang sedikit egois, yah memenang sikap yang jelek ya kan?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ke Naruto, senyum yang bukan dibuat-buat.

"Begitu yah… ya sudahlah lebih baik kita nikmati acaranya saja yuk" kata Naruto.

"Jangan lebih baik kita sekarang ke tempat Sakura saja… dari sana juga bisa lihat kembang api… ya kan, lagian kasihan Sakura lihat kembang api sendirian" kata Hinata tanpa nada terpaksa.

"Tapi… benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.'

"Yup! Kenapa juga harus kenapa-napa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kamu… nggak akan… cem…cemburu sama Sakura kan?" tanya Naruto secara spontan dengan suara pelan hampir tidak terdengar,"Ah bukan…bukan maksudku, kan nggak enak sama kamu-nya, masak harus pergi jauh-jauh ke jembatan itu" kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Nggak kok… nggak jauh juga kan… " kata Hinata, kemudian berdiri,"Yuk pergi" kata Hinata.

"Hinata tunggu…" kata Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Ini aku lupa kalau tadi beli gula kapas" kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Hinata terdiam, lalu,"Hahaha… ternyata gula kapas, kirain sesuatu yang penting hahaha… sini aku minta satu" kata Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa.

Naruto lega melihatnya senang lagi, "Yah nggak apalah menghabiskan malam bertiga sambil melihat kembang api di jembatan" batin Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berlawanan dengan tempat peluncuran kembang api, semakin jauh mereka menyusuri jalan semakin sedikit orang yang terlihat. Kemudian mereka menyusuri jalan yang benar-benar sepi, lalu mereka sudah dapat melihat jembatan yang dituju, mereka akan berlari namun berhenti ketika melihat Sakura tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita mendekat diam-diam" kata Naruto.

Kemudian mereka melompat ke atap rumah, lalu melepas geta yang dipakai, dengan kemahiran mereka sebagai ninja mereka berlari disepanjang atap rumah, lalu dengan teknik penyembunyian aura chakra, mereka dapat dengan mudah tidak terdeteksi Sakura, lalu setelah menemukan sebuah gang sempit dekat dengan jembatan mereka turun dan bersembunyi disana.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah si laki-laki, Naruto terkejut yang dilihatnya itu ternyata Gaara. Kemudian dari kesenyapan yang dalam, terdengar suara percakapan mereka.

"Sakura…"

"Ya…"

"Ah tidak…"

"Oh…"

"Mereka lagi bicara tenatang apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mengenali Kazegage dari Suna itu.

"Nggak tahu tuh, tapi mereka diam lagi, dan apa tuh yang dipakai Sakura? Yukata siapa tuh?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya itu yukata Kazekage, lihat Kazegake hanya memakai kaos" kata Hinata.

"Ah iya sepertinya kamu benar"

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara

"Bersiaplah! Pertunjukkan kembang api akan segera dimulai! Perhatikan kaki anda saat melihat kembang api, jangan sampai anak anda kehilahangan anda, disarankan agar menonton kembang api sambil duduk. Kembang api akan di luncurkan dengan hitung mundur 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… dan…."

Lalu kembang api meletus dengan sayup-sayup, kemudian terdengar suara Gaara.

"Sakura… kau menangis?"

"Sakura kenapa? Kok nangis? Kan tadi nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya Sakura sedang galau… mungkin sedang memikirkan Sasuke"kata Hinata yakin.

"Kenapa cewek sangat perasa yah bisa tahu dari melihat saja" batin Naruto.

Kemudian mereka tidak bicara lagi.

"Sa…saya tidak apa-apa… maaf saya besikap ane…h" suara Sakura terdengar sayup dan bergetar. Lalu hal itu terjadi, Gaara memeluk Sakura.

"Ehhhh!! Kenapa tuh si Gaara main peluk aja" kata Naruto yang kaget melihat adegan itu.

"Maaf G..Gaara-sama… bisakah anda lepaskan saya" suara Sakura terdengar sayup

"Tidak kalau kamu menangis gara-gara Uciha itu" suara Gaara lebih besar dan lebih terdengar.

"Apa-apaan si Gaara, bisa gawat tuh" gumam Naruto.

Lalu Gaara didorong sampai membentur tiang pembatas jembatan

"Tuh kan apa kubilang" gumam Naruto lagi.

"Saya peringatkan ini bukan urusan anda! Dan saya tidak mau anda menyebut-nyebut Sasuke seperti itu" kata Sakura.

"Kau masih mau mengelak, kamu pasti sedang memikirakan dia sampai menangis seperti itu…"

"Sudah saya katakan itu bukan urusan anda! Jangan campuri urusan orang lain seenaknya! Urusi saja urusan anda sendiri!" suara Sakura makin meninggi

"Kazekage bisa bicara seperti itu… tandanya dia…" gumam Hinata.

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat brengsek ya kan… hah? Pasti dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya kan?" Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"DIAMMMM!!!!"

Diam sejenak, hanya terdengar sorak sorai yang sayup dan suara kembang api yang masih beterbangan. Tangan Sakura masih menempel di wajah Gaara, Sakura masih memejamkan matanya dan saat matanya dibuka, Gaara diam saja dengan tangan Sakura masih menempel di wajahnya dan dari mulutnya mengalir darah segar.

"Apakah dia orang yang begitu penting?" kata Gaara.

"Kumohon hentikan" kata Sakura yang kini terduduk sambil menangis.

"Apakah dia orang yang sangat berarti?"

"Kumohon….jangan teruskan…"

"Apakah dia orang yang sangat kau sayangi?"

Sakura terdiam dalam kesunyian, kembang api telah berhenti, kesenyapan menjalar membuat perasaan tambah galau. Merambat sampai ke tempat persembunyian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya?" kata Gaara kemudian Sakura menatapnya.

"IYA!!! MEMANGNYA KALAU IYA KENAPA?!!" Sakura berdiri kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat."AKU MEMANG BODOH! AKU TAHU ITU! MENUNGGU ORANG YANG TIDAK KUNJUNG DATANG! MENGHARAP SESUATU YANG PERCUMA! MENGHAYAL TERUS! YA AKU MEMANG BODOH! PUAS!" kini suara Sakura terdengar sangat jelas dengan penuh amarah.

"Kazekage cemburu?" batin Hinata.

"Keluarkanlah semuanya… jangan pendam sendirian… kau tak akan kuat".

"Kau tidak akan kuat sendirian…" kata Gaara dengan sedih. Naruto paham arti kata-kata Gaara karena dia juga pernah sendirian.

"Huhuhu… HUAAAA!" Sakura kemudian melompat memeluk Gaara yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Sasuke Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Huhuhu….Dia tidak punya perasaan! Tega! Dingin! Otak Udang! Lebih bodoh dari Naruto! Lebih …lebih… huhuhu…. Dasar manusia dingin… dasar tidak punya perasaan… dasar Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!"

"Ya… dia memang sangat hebat… aku yakin kau paling tahu tentang dirinya"

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa luapan kekesalan Sakura yang terpendam begitu lama.

***

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura bisa menangis dan membuka semua kekesalannya pada Gaara" kata Naruto tidak mengerti walaupun dia sedikit senang tadi Sakura bilang kalu Sausuke lebih bodoh dari dia. Kini dia dan Hinata duduk di atas penampungan air dekat rumah guru Kakashi, ikan mas dan topeng diletakkan di samping mereka duduk.

"Mungkin karena sikap Kazekage juga yang lain daripada yang lain, mungkin karena ucapan Kazekage yang kasar itulah yang meruntuhkan ketebalan dinding kekesalannya yang ditumpuknya selama ini" kata Hinata sambil memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar penuh yang sebelumnya tertutup awan mendung.

"Yah mungkin kau benar… biasanya firasat cewek selalu benar" kata Naruto

"Hahaha… masa iya sih" Hinata tertawa dengan renyah. "Tapi sayang kita nggak bisa lihat kembang apinya" kata Hinata sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Kata siapa kita nggak bisa lihat, nih lihat" Naruto menunjukkan sekotak kembang api mini, yang dibelinya di stand kembang api saat dia membeli gula kapas.

"Wah hebat! Ayo nyalakan…nyalakan" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Wah antusias banget sih hehe" kata Naruto.

"Ya kan mau liat yang lebih dekat makanya antusias" kata Hinata.

"Biklah! Here we GO!" Naruto menyalakan beberapa kembang api lalu meletuslah dengan indah satu persatu, lalu setelah kemabang api luncur habis, mereka membakar kembang api lidi yang menyala perlahan.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Ya"

"Mmm…"

"Ada apa Naruto"

"Nggak Cuma kepikiran festival"

"Oh begitu" Hinata yang lelah jongkok ingin meluruskan kakinya, tapi getanya membuat dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu dia tergelincir jatuh dari penampungan air.

"HINATA!" dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya keatas sampai Naruto jatuh terbaring di penampungan air sedangkan Hinata terduduk di sebelahnya."Aduh Hinata… hati-hati dong".

"Maaf Naruto tadi kepeleset" kata Hinata.

Lalu Naruto mencoba duduk, dan setelah berhasil duduk, ternyata wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Hening lama, kembang api mereka sudah mulai sedikit apinya kemudian padam dengan sendirinya.

"Hinata…"

"Ya Naruto"

"Boleh kita lanjutkan yang difestival tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang seperti ini…"

Kemudian, Naruto mendekat dengan perlahan… aroma parfum Hinata yang wangi, lalu debaran napasnya yang bergemuruh…jantungnya yang berdebar begitu cepat… bibirnya bergetar… matanya dan Hinata mulai menutup… kepalanya kemudian dimiringkan secara naluriah. Kemudian rasa yang hangat ini, baru pertama kali dirasakan keduanya, bibir mereka bertemu, sepat teh yang mereka minum terasa mencair dan di atas penampungan air dengan latar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang mereka berciuman.

Pintu kamar Guru Kakashi terbuka, ternyata dia masih baca novel yang aneh itu, lalu dia berkata,"Akan ku ambil oksigen dari rongga lehermu sampai kau benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya dunia ini" Kakashi berhenti lalu berkata,"Wah vulgar sekali novel ini… hmm" lalu dia melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya di atas penempungan air. Kemudian dia langsung masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Wah…wah… ternyata anak muda zaman sekarang cepat yah ck…ck…ck" dipandangnya lewat jendela, dua orang itu masih berciuman.

***

Pagi itu terasa sangat sejuk, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Pohon-pohon mengeluarkan gutasi yang berupa bintik-bintik air yang mengalir jatuh dari daunnya. Bunga-bunga terlihat segar. Udara pagi yang menyejukkan memaksa Sakura untuk bangun. Perlahan dia menggeliat lalu diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Tempat yang ditempaitnya sekarang adalah tempat duduk dekat jembatan itu. Lalu dia merasa ada yang tertidur di bahu kirinya. Saat dia menoleh, terlihat Gaara sedang tidur, terlihat pulas. Lalu entah mengapa Sakura merasa dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Terasa sangat segar, apa mungkin karena tadi malam dia telah menumpahkan kekesalalnnya. Lalu diperhatikannya wajah pemimpin Suna, dan tersenyum geli,"Haduh remaja begini sudah memimpin negara yah, hebat hehehe" batinnya.

"Ya sudahlah ini terima kasih buat semalam" batin Sakura, lalu mengecup pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Menyerang orang yang sedang tidur bukanlah perilaku yang baik" kata Gaara yang masih memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha… tapi menyerang musuh saat tidur adalah keahlian ninja, lagipula pura-pura tidur juga bukan perbuatan yang baik kan?" kata Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Loh memangnya aku musuhmu?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum dan berusaha untuk duduk tegap.

"Hmm bukan sih… Cuma melampiaskan rasa terima kasih hehehe…" Sakura kini tempak cerah yang membuat Gaara tersipu. Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Gaara melirik Sakura, menatap perempuan yang semalam dipeluknya dengan hangat, yang menagis di dadanya. Entah mengapa Gaara bicara tanpa kehendak otaknya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak dengan refleks, lalu menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Tak bisakah…" kata Gaara yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tak bisa" kata Sakura yang kemudian menatap Gaara dengan penuh arti. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Hah… baiklah baiklah… aku mengerti…" kata Gaara sambil menggeleng dan mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Kazegake hehe… bye Gaara" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berbalik sambil melepaskan yukata merah yang dipakainya,"Terima kasih untuk segalanya" kata Sakura lagi.

"Ya sama-sama" Gaara menatap mata hijau itu, lalu menunduk kemudian tesenyum sedikit,"Ya sama-sama" katanya lagi.

Sakura meninggalkan Gaara dengan yukata di tangan Gaara, masih hangat dengan sisa aroma Sakura. Gaara menghela napas dengan berat.

"Hei Sakura…" kata Gaara kemudaian Sakura menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya Gaara?"

"Boleh aku menunggumu?" Gaara berkata sambil melipat yukatanya.

Keduanya terdiam agak lama, kemudian Sakura membuka mulutnya yang sebelumnya tersenyum manis.

"Sebaiknya… jangan… karena aku tidak akan menyerah" Sakura kini berkata berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara sejauh beberapa meter. Gaara memandang Sakura dengan lekat, begitupun Sakura, selama beberapa saat mereka membisu.

"Hah… ditolak lagi" Gaara menunduk lesu."Ya sudahlah…"

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah Gaara aku pergi dulu yah" kemudian Sakura perlahan pergi dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pohon.

"Yah… sedikit egois juga boleh kan, aku juga tidak akan menyerah Sakura" kata Gaara dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum senang.

"Wah wah ternyata Kazekage ada disini huh?" suara wanita terdengar dari sebuah pohon, kemudian pohon itu seperti terkelupas dan keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik berambut oranye dengan tanda spade berwarna biru di keningnya.

"Oh Hokage sudah lama mengintip privasi orang hehe…" Gaara tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Tsunade.

"Yah kalau dibilang cukup lama sih nggak, tapi nggak sebentar juga sih" kata Tsunade."Lucu juga yah melihatmu bisa begini Kazekage-sama".

"Manusia bisa berubah setiap saat bukan begitu Hokage-sama?" jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Kau melakukakan hal yang baik kepada Sakura" Tsunade kini duduk disamping Gaara,"Tapi perlu kau ingat, tekadnya tidak akan begitu mudah hilang"

"Yah tapi kan manusia bisa berubah kapan saja" Gaara kini menatap Tsunade,"Dan saat Sakura merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini, maka aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada Uchiha itu" kata Gaara dengan senyumannya. Lalu dia beranjak sambil memegang yukatanya."Oh iya yukata ini biar kusimpan boleh kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya boleh" kata Tsunade. Saat Gaara telah menjauh,"Mungkin kau takkan pernah bisa melihat dia menyerah Gaara" Tsunade tersenyum lalu dia menggeliat kemudian menguap lebar.

"Hah! Gelora masa mudaaaa"

* * *

"KYAAAA SELESAI SUDAH! FIC NARUTO SAYA YANG PERTAMA YANG BEGITU PENDEK INII!!! *digaplok gara2 berisik*

Maksih buat yang udah baca

Makasih juga yang udah ripyu ~~, membuat saya semangat dan dapat ide buat bikin cerita yang lain ^^

Kyaaa kyaaa sedangnyaaaa *ga jelas*

Semoga ketemu lagi di cerita yang lain ^^


End file.
